Kursed Revenge
by hoyteca
Summary: Kursed gets her revenge on everyone she feels wronged her.


Kursed watched Fox's naked squirming body with anticipation. He was cold. He was blindfolded, gagged, rendered deaf by ear plugs, and bound securely to a chair. Best of all, he was scared. Kursed sat back and watched the show.

Kursed walked over to Fox and slapped his face as hard as she could. He was even more afraid, but something wasn't right. Kursed could still sense his willpower. That stupid, annoying willpower. Because of it, Kursed couldn't break him yet. He wasn't crying. He wasn't trying to beg. He wasn't ready to submit.

Kursed wasn't worried. She had retired recently after an incredibly high-paying job, so there was no bothersome job in the way. They were on Sauria, well out of the jurisdiction of Cornerian police. Even if they weren't, nobody knew she had kidnapped their hero. Nobody knew she had spent the last few days torturing him. She still had enough supplies to last at least a few months. She had no need to rush.

Pain and sensory deprivation weren't working, which frustrated Kursed. Fox should have cracked after hours of beatings and strangulations. She then looked at his cock.

She had searched his memories thoroughly. She knew he was single, technically. She knew he was still a virgin. She knew he was still too much of a prude for her taste. Perfect. She pulled a plug out of one of his ears and whispered, "Submit to me, Fox. It's okay to break. It's okay to cry. I only want what's best for the two of us."

Fox mentally refused. Good. Kursed replaced the plug and bent down. She grabbed his balls, which caused him to panic. She licked his shaft, which made him panic more. She savored his misery as she slowly sucked it into her mouth.

She partially linked their minds together. Fox was shocked before guilt slowly filled his mind. Krystal continued fucking herself on his shaft until it was nice and hard. She then removed his gag, blindfold, and ear plugs so that he could get a nice good look at her.

"Why?" he asked as he watched her remove her pants and panties.

"Revenge, mostly." she admitted as she mounted herself on top of his cock, "Plus. I wanted to be your first. I couldn't let that Fara whore be the one to take away your virginity."

"What did you do with her?" he demanded.

"Just kept her nice and safe somewhere out of the way." she told him, "Don't worry. I didn't beat her or anything. I saved all the pain for my favorite little foxy."

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"Not until I have myself an orange slave." she told him, "You know, you're funny in a way. You didn't mind the cold, even after I shaved off so much of your fur. You didn't mind being tied to a chair and beaten. You didn't even mind the sensory deprivation. Sliding my vagina onto your penis, however, seems to be slowly breaking you."

"Get off!" Fox demanded.

"Nah, I think I like my seat." she told him, "Maybe I can tinker with our equipment. It's hard to really break you when you're the one with a dick. You'll make a better slave if you had a cunt instead of me."

Krystal invaded his mind once more.

"Surrender." she told him telepathically, "You'll be happier as my toy. You wouldn't have to work that dead-end mercenary job. You'd make a good lesbian lover for that Fara girl. Surrender now and I'll release her from her cell after our surgeries. She broke pretty easily after a little sensory deprivation."

"Release her!" Fox demanded.

"Not until I know you're broken." Kursed told him, "Don't even bother faking it. We're now completely linked telepathically. Serve and you'll see your beloved Fara again. Take too long and you might just be forced to watch her slowly suffocate. I'll fill her nostrils with a special latex and then seal her throat with your cock. The best part is, I wouldn't even need to restrain her. All I'd have to do is hand her the tube of special-latex and she'll do the rest herself."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would." Kursed told him, "You know that watching her die fucking you with her mouth would be a big turn-on for me. I'd knock her corpse off of and then fuck you like there was no tomorrow."

Kursed filled Fox's mind with the image of Fara suffocating on his cock. She made him watch an imaginary Fara squirm as her lungs began to burn. She made him look into the imaginary Fara's loving eyes as she died fucking the person she loved most.

"Make it stop." Fox pleaded as Kursed made him watch the whole thing over and over again. It wasn't long before Fox was crying.

Kursed smiled. Fox's mental defenses had fallen. She had her toy.

"It's good that you gave in." Kursed told him, "because there's no rescue coming and I wasn't bluffing. I really would have had her suffocate herself. Congratulations, Fox. You saved another life."

Kursed untied Fox and carried him to Fara's cell. Her revenge was complete.

"Fox?" Fara asked when Kursed lowered the sobbing vulpine onto the floor.

"Can I… talk to him?" she asked Kursed, unsure if approaching Fox would cause Kursed to start a new round of sensory deprivation.

"You may." Kursed told her, "You have him to yourself for one night before he undergoes the operation. If you were planning on anything sexual, now is the time."

Kursed left and locked the cell door.

"What happened?" Fara asked Fox, who was now shaking violently.

"I saw you die." he told her, "In my head, she made me watch you suffocate yourself over and over."

"It's over, Fox." she tried to comfort him.

"I can still see you die." fox told her, "Every time I close my eyes, I see you sealing off your nostrils with latex before you choked yourself on my wiener. It won't go away. I can even still hear your death sounds."

"It's not real." Fara told him, "I'm alive. I'm real. Those visions aren't. Look, I don't know exactly what happened to you. Judging from those bruises on your arms, face, and neck, it wasn't good. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Distract me." Fox told her, "Help me forget."

=====Kursed=====

Kursed sat down in her chair. Fox was hers and she wasn't going to let anyone separate them again. Part of her regretted her inhumane treatment of him: drugging maybe (she forgets things sometimes), kidnapping, physical and mental torture, and rape. Another, bigger part reminded her that it had to be done. Sometimes, you have to tear someone down before you can build him back up.

It was going to be different now that Fox was under her control. She had no need to keep trying to break him, so she could make his experience more pleasant. She knew just what to do. After they recovered from the surgery, she was going to give him a surprise. She was going to make it up to him.

She wasn't going to free him, though. He was her pet, her trophy now. He was living proof that she could accomplish what so many had failed to do. She had ideas of who she wanted to enslave next. Falco had the kind of masculine body that you just wanted to feminize. Wolf had the kind of male body you wanted in a slave. Panther needed to be put in his place. Slippy, she didn't really want. Maybe he could be her repairman? If not, he was perfectly expendable if he didn't want to cooperate, though he was cute in the punch-it-in-the-face kind of way.

Life was good when you were secretly becoming the most powerful person in the system. If she had to crush Corneria, which wouldn't be hard without Star Fox, it would be their fault for relying so much on so few for so long.

She also had her eye on a planet circling a star far younger than Lylat's. Perfect star. Perfect distance. Perfect size. Perfect atmosphere. It would be hers.

Kursed couldn't wait for the surgery. The surgery bots were programmed earlier for a double surgical genitalia semi-transplant with mammary transfer and hormonal and neural adjustments. She was going to make sure she stayed straight, or bi, and Fox became bisexual if he wasn't already. She looked forward to finding lesbian sex hot, maybe.

Kursed shuddered at the thought of two females making love.

"What do guys see in that?" she thought, "I guess it's their equivalent of guys making love. Still disturbing though. Need to think of something else."

Kursed looked at the collar she was saving for Fox.

"He'll make a good toy. He'll wear what I tell him to wear or he'll go naked. Either way, I win. I might make him wear one of those revealing slave outfits. That Fara girl will wear a less revealing cat suit. She's not ugly or anything. She just won't be as hot as Fox and one scantly clad pet is enough. Plus, I want to explore more than one fetish."

Kursed grabbed her remote and turned on the TV. After flipping through channels, she found one showing live feed from Fara's cell.

"I hope he has that much enthusiasm when it's my turn to fuck him again." she thought as she watched Fox fuck Fara in a desperate attempt to regain some of his dignity and to forget the past few days.

"Seems like she's enjoying herself."

Fara was doing just as much work as Fox, if not more so. She wanted to enjoy Fox while he was still a he. She didn't know if she could still live him physically if he had different genitalia. She hoped they were rescued before she would have had to find out.

Kursed yawned, tired from a long day of torturing Fox. She turned off the TV and headed straight to bed.


End file.
